


If You Give a Mikleo a Fidget Spinner

by Tales_Of_Chrom



Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Sexy times ;3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tales_Of_Chrom/pseuds/Tales_Of_Chrom
Summary: TFW he was supposed to come over and study but instead he got sexy.





	If You Give a Mikleo a Fidget Spinner

**Author's Note:**

> hi. Alternate ending at the bottom. dedicated to Ryouta and Karma :)

Mikleo was home, all lone except for his trusty fidget spinner. He was figeting his widget when there was a knock at his door. 

“H-Hewwo? Hewwo???” the person at the door nervously called. 

Mikleo put down his siget finner and opened the door. It was... Sorey! How convenient. 

“Mikleo!” Exclaimed Sorey as he pulled Mikleo into a tight hug—it was almost like he hadn’t seen the silverette in years despite seeing him earlier in the day during class. Mikleo was surprise. There study session wasn’t till 5. It was only 3:27 PM. 

“You’re early, Sorey-“ Mikleo managed to wheeze even though his lungs were being squished like an accordion in his rib cage. 

“I know, I just missed you.” Sorey beamed, giving Mikleo one last squeeze before letting go of him. Mikleo reinflated himself via breathing as Sorey started to set up camp on the covfefe table. 

After closing his front door, Mikleo joined Sorey on the cowch and looked with his special eyes as the brownette used his green sight melons to eagerly scan his math homework. Mikloe couldn’t help but blush at the sight. Sorey was so hot when he was focused, then again, when was Sorey not hot? Probably not during the winter. It’s cold during the winter :( 

Sorey noticed that Mikleo was blushin and also blushed. Math was so sexy and exciting, but Mikleo was also sexy and exciting. Math also started with M like Mikelo. Even better. He put down his maths and used his hands to touch Mikleo’s thigh instead. “Mikleo,” Sorey made direct vison orb contact with said man, “lemme smash.”  
Milkleo gasped. “What about you’re math?”

Soary punted the covfefe table—with the math—across the room in responseand Miklepo cried happy tears looking like the laughing so hard I’m crying emoji. SOrey kissed away the tears and then kissed mIlleo on the mouth. They were both kissing, and also taking off their clothes when they wehren’t kissing. 

Soryy touched mikleo’s nip nop and gave the other one a licc. Mikleo moaned, his long john silver becoming longer, and johner, and silverer—sorey noticed of course and scooted down, getting between mMikleo’s legs and leaning down to lick and succ at mikleo’s hot rod like a Wonka® Lik-m-maid© Lik-A-Stix™--with the candy power on, because without the powder on there is no licc or succ only bite, and Mikleo wasn’t into that. Actually, Sorey didn’t know and didn’t ask so he didn’t do.

Consent is very important. D:<

Mikleo blushed red—red like the stop light that sorey ran on accident last weekend—as Sorey stopped liccing to grab Mikleo under the knees and lift him so he could start eating The Good Stuff™. 

Sorey winked at Mckleo, with both eyes, at the same time, and whispered sexily, “itadakimasu,” shortly before diving right in to eat that tastey Mikleo ass.

Mikleo didn’t even know if he was mad or turned on, but technically he couldn’t say anything because he was called Weebo for a reason. 

After eating ass like it was his last meal, Sorey decided it was high time to move onto bigger and better things ;3c. He was about to go into the bedroom to get mikle’s pumpkin spice lube and a condom when his hand clipped through the couch cushion as if he were a character in Tom Howard’s Skyrim™ and he found some lube and a condom! And Mikleo’s extensive collection of DIY, custom fidget smpiners. 

Sorey was a little confused, but also a lot turned on. He ended up shrugging and rolling on the condom before popping the cap on the lube and rubbing it all over his—now armored—dong, biting his lip sexy the whole time. It was supposed to be sexy but it looked like he was stuck on a particularly hard math problem; though to be fair, he was dealing with a hard Mikleo problem ;DDDDDDDDDDD

After lubing up his ceremonial blade, Sorey stuck a couple moist fingers into Mikleo’s ceremonial chamber and explored it nice and thoroughly, making sure everything was ready for further exploration.

Once satisfied, Sorey removed his fingers with a smirk before he grabbed Mikleo’s legs and lined himself up. “I’m gonna wrek it,” he huskily whispered, almost causing Mikleo to nut right there, and thrusted in.

The pace was hard and fast and relentless much like an AP course in high school; the couch creaked and groaned but it held up just fine. 

Sorey leaned in for a tongue battle and Mikleo eagerly obliged, tonguing Sorey’s mouth like an expert clarinetist. They settled for a draw in the end, which was just fine for Sorry who wanted to focus on certain other things like how hard his hips were ramming into Mikleo’s nice, soff thighs or how wonderfully tight Miklo was. 

However, Mikleo wasn;t done as he gave Sorey’s feathered ear a nobble, murmuring the sexiest words known to mankind: “I’m really feeling it now, Mr. Krabs.”

Sorey was unable to keep himself from nutting at those sexy, sexy words and honestly neither was Mikeo because he creamed his corn shortly after Sorey. 

The brownette wiped his brow and tactically retreated from Mikleo’s fine ass with a grin. Mikleo had his arm thrown over his looking spheres so Sorey didn’t bother him as he threw away his condom, that is, until he noticed the time. 

“Hey- Hey, Mikleo. Guess what time it is.” Sorey shook the other man’s arm excitedly.

Mikleo was far too tired to care and guessed: “High noon?”, sounding much like Matthew Mercer in that moment.   
Sorey scoffed—he was a hanzo main after all. “No. It’s… four-twenty.”

Air horns went off as they both screamed “OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh” in unison, fisget sponners suddenly appearing in their hands. They both spun their spenners and yelled “Blaze IT” as they dabbed at the same time.

Unfortunately, the couch burst into flame from the raw, primal power of their dabs and Mikleo’s entire figet spojer collection was tragically lost to the flames. Luckily Sorey and Mikleo were unharmed because the flames were just flames of purification. 

When the fire died out, the fogut spunnres were gone, and they weren’t dabbing, and it was 4:21. Mikelo was upset that he would no longer be able to figet his wigit anymore, but at least he still had Sorey, who was worth more than all the fidget spinners in za wardo. 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Mikleo was home, all lone except for his trusty fidget spinner. He was figeting his widget when there was a knock at his door. 
> 
> “H-Hewwo? Hewwo???” the person at the door nervously called. 
> 
> Mikleo got up and locked the door. 
> 
> Furries aren't allowed in his home. 
> 
> The end.


End file.
